


Opposites

by FlyAndDie



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAndDie/pseuds/FlyAndDie
Summary: This is a poem I wrote for a class in high school.Just kind of decided to share it with you all.





	Opposites

What is the opposite of love?  
That’d be what you aren’t void of.  
Because love is full of hope  
Even when others cry out “Nope”

What is the opposite of trust?  
That’d be what I dismiss as dust  
Because i find it hard to let go  
When it’s someone that i hardly know.

What is the opposite of boring?  
That’d be when you aren’t snoring.  
Because the opposite of boring is fun  
And you never want fun to be done.

What is the opposite of hurt?  
That’d be when you play in the dirt.  
Because when hurt you have a bandage  
Even if there isn’t much damage.


End file.
